sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/6 March 2016
11:56 If anyone wants me, just ping 01:47 oh baby a quadruple 01:48 Wat 01:49 Oh fuck my life. 01:50 What? 01:50 sketch p, 01:50 *pm 01:58 sno 01:58 huh 01:59 i saw someone fall yesterday and they fell on their wenis 01:59 lel 01:59 rip 02:05 that reminds me of the time i busted my wenis 02:09 help me 02:10 wenis-drops keep fallin' on my head 02:10 they keep fallin'-*shot* 02:20 NOOOO WE ARE NOT DYING 02:25 too late 02:25 RIP 02:38 * Zynical kicks Kaine out of the sky 02:38 * Kaineborg crash-lands in Soddy-Daisy and accidentally kills ayano (kappa) 02:40 * Zynical sCREAM S 02:40 * Zynical accidentally kills Ash (kappa) 02:40 * Kaineborg cackle cackle- 02:40 pLS 02:41 c: 02:42 * Kaineborg launches a nuclear bomb on Neona 02:43 :> 02:43 nOOOOO 02:43 U FUKIN DIK 02:43 beat that susnut 02:44 * Zynical launches Sno into space 02:46 Uhhhh 02:46 O I KNOW 02:46 * Kaineborg isn't phased :^) 02:46 * Zynical drops a bomb on Kaine 02:47 * Chaotic Chrome drops a dick on zyn 02:47 * Zynical sucks the dick (kappa) 02:47 o h 02:48 * Kaineborg chops up Ayano's family into tiny pieces and puts them in chili- 02:48 * Kaineborg ded 02:48 may i try? (snipars) 02:48 yea 02:49 * Chaotic Chrome sucks teh dick and i soon swallow it 02:49 *shot* 02:49 josh you are officially no longer a man 02:49 unless 02:49 * Kaineborg unzips pants 02:49 wot? 02:50 Hey Kaine 02:50 hhy 02:50 *huh 02:50 What has thirty teeth and holds back a monster? 02:50 you?-*shot* 02:50 hm 02:50 i dunno 02:50 lmAO 02:50 mY ZIPPER 02:50 o H 02:52 By the way Kaine, your mom told me to say hi to you (kappa) 02:52 * Chaotic Chrome shoots zyn 02:54 * Chaotic Chrome rubs my wenis 02:54 ping 02:54 wh a 02:54 that's it 02:54 * Kaineborg chomps into Susnut's wenis 02:54 *SUSNUT'S MOM WENIS 02:54 pi ng 02:54 oh 02:57 Well guess who's on my list of things to do tonight (cory) 02:57 Neona, Ayano, YUR MUM, my ass, the Empire State Building, and Bill Cipher? (cory) 02:58 hey ash 02:58 Mygo d Kaine 02:58 wAIT WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANNA BANG NEON 02:58 neo wants to bang you :^) 02:58 wha t 02:59 i need proo f 02:59 that this is tru e 02:59 ok i'll screenshot it next time 02:59 rip ash 03:00 kay 03:02 "You, me, handcuffs, and whipped cream. Interested?" 03:02 does anyone else think monster tastes like cough medicine? 03:02 Oh I got a good one 03:02 You should join the circus 03:03 So you can learn to jiggle my balls all day 03:03 *JUGGLE 03:03 FUCK I RUINED IT 03:07 * Kaineborg laff 03:11 So, what are you guys doing tonight, besides me? 03:11 (kappa) 03:11 hm 03:11 i dunno 03:11 i was planning to have some kinky fun-time and look at Hardtime videos 03:13 o h 03:18 is it weird to have a friend who goes to school looking like an anime girl? 03:20 lmao imma test some shit 03:20 sno 03:21 huh 03:21 pm 03:21 Nice fucking weather, want to? (cory) 03:21 wut 03:21 they are blocked 03:22 so chrome 03:22 pm me 03:22 mines are blocked to 03:22 wot teh fack 03:22 but i unblocked 03:22 o-o 03:22 no 03:22 wait 03:22 chrome wat. 03:22 sisnut pls i'm already very thorny 03:22 wha 03:22 kaine pls 03:23 get yer dildo 03:23 and place it in yer ass 03:23 * Kaineborg wears the Anal-cape granted by Sky- 03:23 pls 03:23 jacking off wont' seal the deal 03:23 yes it will 03:24 josh pls you can suck your own tip 03:24 i dun do dat 03:24 Kaine lmao i have no idea what to draw 03:24 so 03:24 mon i just threatened me 03:24 its still hard 03:24 with 03:24 a hickey 03:24 wot 03:25 Yuki draw my in a sexy pose (kappa) 03:25 but 03:25 seriously 03:25 seriously what?? 03:25 draw an anthropomorphic kawaii burrito-taco hybrid 03:25 pls 03:25 SPEAKINNG OF SUCKING 03:25 okay 03:25 im gonna go suck my tip 03:25 * Chaotic Chrome afk 03:25 fuck I gave him the idea 03:27 susnut 03:27 stop josh from sucking himself 03:27 * Chaotic Chrome briefly puts on moaning sounds 03:28 ping 03:28 moni got pinged by moaning 03:28 ehehhe 03:28 * Mischief.Cat ded 03:28 * HyperSnowpoxia loud moaning 03:28 moany? 03:28 GETO It 03:28 OUt 03:28 * Mischief.Cat points to door 03:28 * HyperSnowpoxia louder moaning 03:28 im in a moany mood 03:28 Now I'm 200% kinky 03:28 thanks snow 03:30 annnnnnnnnnnd done 03:30 n's pls 03:31 now i need intercourse or else i might die 03:31 take a dildo 03:31 SHHHHH 03:31 the Dildobat 03:32 is for punishing 03:32 and shove it up you horny ass 03:32 you know what 03:34 i suck so good i made myself finish 03:34 lmao 03:34 wait josh 03:34 did you 03:35 oh 03:35 swallow your children 03:35 o-o 03:35 no 03:35 i spit them out wtf? 03:36 you think im that crazy 03:36 good 03:36 wait 03:36 you actually had them in your mouth? 03:37 what kind of conversation are we having here 03:37 josh sucked his own tip, I'm extremely kinky and i need intercourse, etc etc 03:37 yuup 03:37 normal stuff 03:37 oh 03:37 same old, same old 03:38 >spills salt on his pants when reaching for the lube 03:39 well.. 03:41 brb 03:41 yAY 03:41 i unlocked a new face tatoo 03:41 tattoo* 03:41 teh skull :3 04:22 i didn't realize this but Jetcj's birthday is 10 days before Sexday 04:22 therefore they are blessed 04:22 with kinkiness 04:41 kaine 04:41 huh 04:41 o-o 04:42 i realized that the new music i was on sounded like pulse and balcony from cave story 04:42 i was working on* 04:43 it's a piece called papa, mama 04:44 seehs i really need to pklay cave story, i haven't played that game in like 2 years 04:45 it's supposed to be used in one of yuki's (the main character of my story) flashback dream sequences (which aren't made obvious until she wakes up) if yuki's story were a game 04:47 relistening to Pulse, that's pretty fitting 04:47 nice choice 04:47 YES MY BIRTHDAY IS 10 DAYS BEFORE SEX DAY. 04:47 i relaly need to go to sleep now 04:47 FUCK YEAH!!!! 04:47 * Sketchbot slides back to AFKland 04:47 see you all in the morning' 04:48 * Kaineborg takes Sno's ass with him (kappa) 04:48 n O 04:48 I SAID I WANT IT BACK 04:48 GIMME 04:48 KA ine 04:48 tough :^3 03:37 normal stuff 03:37 oh 03:37 same old, same old 03:38 >spills salt on his pants when reaching for the lube 03:39 well.. 03:41 brb 03:41 yAY 03:41 i unlocked a new face tatoo 03:41 tattoo* 03:41 teh skull :3 04:22 i didn't realize this but Jetcj's birthday is 10 days before Sexday 04:22 therefore they are blessed 04:22 with kinkiness 04:41 kaine 04:41 huh 04:41 o-o 04:42 i realized that the new music i was on sounded like pulse and balcony from cave story 04:42 i was working on* 04:43 it's a piece called papa, mama 04:44 seehs i really need to pklay cave story, i haven't played that game in like 2 years 04:45 it's supposed to be used in one of yuki's (the main character of my story) flashback dream sequences (which aren't made obvious until she wakes up) if yuki's story were a game 04:47 relistening to Pulse, that's pretty fitting 04:47 nice choice 04:47 YES MY BIRTHDAY IS 10 DAYS BEFORE SEX DAY. 04:47 i relaly need to go to sleep now 04:47 FUCK YEAH!!!! 04:47 * Sketchbot slides back to AFKland 04:47 see you all in the morning' 04:48 * Kaineborg takes Sno's ass with him (kappa) 04:48 n O 04:48 I SAID I WANT IT BACK 04:48 GIMME 04:48 KA ine 04:48 tough :^3 04:49 b ITCH 04:49 BITCH 04:49 BITCH 04:49 my ass ;-; 04:49 lmao 04:56 XD 04:56 >came bck to my ass 04:49 b ITCH 04:49 BITCH 04:49 BITCH 04:49 my ass ;-; 04:49 lmao 04:56 XD 04:56 >came bck to my ass 05:17 * HyperSnowpoxia loud moaning 05:19 wot 05:21 i did that to ping moni 05:21 * Mischief.Cat glares at snow 05:21 im sos ryryrh \ 05:21 We're not watching the walking dead now 05:21 Nop 05:21 nope 05:22 Snow 05:22 memember 05:22 JBKCDJ' 05:22 pff fff 05:22 XD 05:17 * HyperSnowpoxia loud moaning 05:19 wot 05:21 i did that to ping moni 05:21 * Mischief.Cat glares at snow 05:21 im sos ryryrh \ 05:21 We're not watching the walking dead now 05:21 Nop 05:21 nope 05:22 Snow 05:22 memember 05:22 JBKCDJ' 05:22 pff fff 05:22 XD 06:02 lmao 06:02 i worked so hard on this 06:02 http://sketchtoy.com/66711822 06:02 lmao 06:02 i worked so hard on this 06:02 http://sketchtoy.com/66711822 06:08 that's awesome 07:15 Yes? 07:15 Currently watching anime. 07:15 Cool. 07:15 Yee. 07:16 That song on your profile page is not my style, but even i find it beautiful.. and that is coming from someone who listens to Metal and alt music xp 07:16 I used to listen to Myuuji a lot. 07:16 He makes creepypasta piano songs. 07:16 So.. How's your day been going? 07:14 Oh.. whohooo Wikia is dead ,-, 07:15 Cat, ya there? 07:15 Yes? 07:15 Currently watching anime. 07:15 Cool. 07:15 Yee. 07:16 That song on your profile page is not my style, but even i find it beautiful.. and that is coming from someone who listens to Metal and alt music xp 07:16 I used to listen to Myuuji a lot. 07:16 He makes creepypasta piano songs. 07:16 So.. How's your day been going? 07:18 I understand my music is not your style, but I find it sad, but soothing. 07:18 My day.. 07:18 It just started. 07:18 Wait.. what country do you live? 07:18 In Europe? 07:19 :o 07:19 Nopey, America. :) 07:19 Oh, i was not trying to be mean about your music, i actually tried to say it's really beautiful. 07:19 Ah, thank you! 07:20 I understand, as well. 07:20 No problem ^_^ 07:20 Ever heard of Guus Meeuwis? He's a dutch piano singer. 07:20 I don't believe so, but I'll check out his music. :D 07:21 I'm from the Netherlands, it's A bunch of miles away from ya xp 07:21 Also, Snow will be using my computer. 07:21 So, excuse me. 07:21 That's fine! 07:21 Bye C: 07:22 * Jane The Psychotic Killer has left the chat. 07:28 ELLOO 07:28 i got I.P blocked 07:28 twice 08:00 WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?! 08:00 ded 08:00 K 08:00 no one comes here no more 08:00 * TheZombeh walks away 08:02 Hmm 08:02 When's the next season coming.. 08:26 well 08:26 im off for now 08:26 ill be on later 12:00 ded 12:54 wAKE ME Up 12:54 WAKE ME UP INSIDE 12:54 (can't wake up) 12:54 wake me uP INSIDe 12:54 sAVE ME 12:54 save me from the nothing i've become 07:44 oh baby a quadrple 07:44 nobody kills me 07:45 i have also returned ༼ຈل͜ ͡°)ᕗ 07:45 i'm aLIVE 07:45 and so is ash 07:45 Excuse me while I make that face my Steam name 07:45 * Foxdini clings to Skatch 07:45 whale-cum katz 07:45 but i wanna go back to sleep but ash won't let me 07:45 * SketchNebula goes to lep 07:45 loep 07:45 slep 07:45 (kappa) 07:46 Eh 07:46 yo Sketch 07:46 no 07:46 i feel loved 07:46 hey jetcjyfish 07:47 * MikeSulpher hugs Sketch. 07:47 DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD FEEL LOVED OR....I DON'T KNOW 07:47 Imma go look at some 07:47 episodes 07:47 LOVE or be LOVED? 07:47 * Jillips Entertainment shot 07:47 "Porn- oh nvm" -Ash 07:47 sketch you are loved :3 07:47 Sketch, did you leave tl chat ;-; 07:47 yes 07:47 btw i bought a house with a heist room 07:47 yaaaay 07:47 i just woKE UP GIMME SOME SPACE GOD DAMN (kappa) 07:47 nah i kid 07:48 sketch a lie 07:48 they woke up an hour ago 07:48 >:c 07:48 m,;lei 07:48 lei 07:48 lie 07:48 >you 07:48 LIE 07:48 non veritA 07:49 nononon 07:49 JUSTICIA CAECA 07:49 ILLA DUCCEN- 07:49 * Rebun123 shot 07:49 > knows you said justice 07:49 > can't translate other 07:49 Sketch pls ;-; 07:49 > is scared 07:50 "If Justice is blind, then I will guide her" 07:50 what 07:50 huhuimmike 07:50 what do yo ned 07:50 That was said by 07:50 Our great Chat Lord 07:50 Come into tl chaaatt ;-; 07:50 (Karma) 07:50 plsss ;-; 07:51 gimme a few minutes 07:51 Okay ;-; 07:51 yO NED 07:51 EY'O NED 07:51 mm dat ass 07:51 dat ash 07:51 pl s 07:53 oh shit i made the nebula turn into a rave party 07:53 * SketchNebula screams 07:54 shit brb 07:54 yo 07:56 allos... 07:56 uh 07:56 dunno who you are 07:57 also ash and i were totally not watching yaoi because we're bored last night 07:57 at like 07:57 3 AM 07:58 ohaiash 07:59 "YOU PISSED AT FLUFFY KITTY CATS" 08:00 * Chaotic Chrome chops off ash's ass 08:00 >:3 08:00 :| 08:00 hue 08:01 it's a bearded dragon 08:01 ༼ຈل͜ ͡°)ᕗ 08:01 ayyy 08:01 oh my god 08:01 what the fuck 08:02 this looks lke shit 08:02 WHAT THE FUCK 08:02 he lp me 08:02 inb4 ash 08:02 sketch u a lie 08:02 yep 08:02 wiat 08:02 no 08:02 we werent watching yaoi at 3am 08:02 we were watching some dude on pornhub 08:03 dressed as lord english 08:03 strip teasing to bonetrousle 08:03 ༼ຈل͜ ͡°)ᕗ HELP ME 08:03 at 3 in the morning 08:04 the video was called "Bonerlord" and i have never been so frightened 08:04 omg 08:04 dAMMIT 08:05 rEVIN YOU'RE A PHANTOM 08:06 ;~; 08:06 Rvin 08:06 RIEVN 08:06 * Rebun123 shot 08:06 oh my god 08:09 what 08:10 sk et c h 08:11 p le a se 08:11 yaoi 08:11 yuri 08:12 hentai 08:13 who summons thy 08:13 I am alive 08:14 * Rebun123 tackles Pierrot 08:14 pierrot 08:14 rebun said he was gonna do you..at some point 08:14 * PierrotEclipse is tackle 08:14 i'm scared 08:15 i just zoomed in on my computer 08:15 it's scary 08:15 shhh Chrome 08:15 * PierrotEclipse pokes Ayano 08:15 Shhhh SHHHHH SHHHHH SHHHHHH 08:16 hold me 08:17 ayano's ded 08:17 aishi is too http://pierroteclipse.deviantart.com/art/Yandere-Simulator-Mod-Kokona-Ayano-Switch-594905491 08:17 theres a sketch in my home 08:17 hue 08:18 * There's a sketch in my boot 08:18 heylo sibling :D 08:18 ash DON'T JUMP OUT THE GFUCKING WINDOW 08:18 http://imgur.com/Bg4TjgJ.jpg 08:18 fEEL THE REBUN 08:19 I'm myself, I can feel myself 08:19 That sounds wrong 08:19 Don't you mean feel up the Rebun? 08:19 Cause that's my job 08:20 pffff 08:20 * Rebun123 silently pffffff- okay 08:20 also, speaking of this kinda stuff 08:20 http://imgur.com/xCUXs7R feel the pierrot and me 08:20 huh 08:20 my dad made two "that's what she said" jokes today...one while we were in a VERY CROWDED place 08:21 ooo 08:21 Ohgod 08:21 omg 08:21 And Dan, no 08:21 we're having lasagna 08:21 napm 08:21 nom 08:21 hey Yuki how's the drawing goin' 08:21 I only feel the Pierrot 08:21 and gg pierrot's dad 08:21 sTARES 08:21 REBUN 08:21 I SWEAR 08:21 the funny part was that I actually understood it...I think I shocked him xD 08:22 Mum got a taco salad, and she said it was really big, dad said "that's what she said" 08:22 PFFF 08:22 Pierdad pls 08:23 I just started laughing at that...in the middle of eating =w= 08:24 I make "That's what she said" jokes all the time 08:24 ohlord 08:24 I make those in my mind, but don't voice them 08:24 and my mother just stares at me and my stepfather snorts 08:24 I remember I was in her room once 08:25 And she was making jewelry cus of her online stores and stuffs 08:25 And like 08:25 i sprouted sex jokes 24/7 in 7th grade 08:25 My stepfather was in teh doorway 08:25 and I had to-ASH I WANT SOME OATMEAL 08:26 no 08:26 yes 08:26 no 08:27 :'( 08:27 i am a horrible person http://imgur.com/a/5TjGz 08:27 :> 08:27 * Rebun123 hugs Pierrot 08:27 You're not a horrib- 08:27 * Rebun123 sees second image 08:27 * Rebun123 opens eyes and falls on the ground 08:28 these are all the bad end screens i've made so far 08:28 nope 08:28 nop 08:28 NO] 08:28 TRIGGe R 08:28 (trigger) 08:28 ohgodsorrysibling 08:30 and rip chat 08:31 Damn 08:31 My phone is mad at me 08:31 He refuses to charge after so many years 08:32 Okay 08:32 I wasn't trying to electrocute you, phone 08:32 =w=; 08:35 https://youtu.be/eByQw_RneW8?t=6m HELP 08:36 ( Also, may contain sensitive words ) 08:36 ( Or offensive. ) 08:36 ( It's BHD, so I mean xD ) 08:36 Okay 08:36 I give up, this phone doesn't work anymore 08:37 aH FUCK 08:37 I POKED MYSELF IN THE EYE 08:37 He's probably looking at me with a "(-o-;)" face 08:38 dan 08:38 did you sneeze on your eyebrow again? 08:39 h ow the fuck do you sneeze on your eyebrow 08:39 Uh 08:39 http://v.asylumst.com/cast/src/130708448491.jpg 08:39 You extend your lower lip while retracting your superior lip, I guess. 08:40 ash 08:40 ASH NO 08:40 "It's easy, it's just like cumming on your eyebrow." sKETCH 08:40 NO 08:40 What 08:41 SKETCH I SWEAR 08:41 juST HWY 08:41 25 08:42 What the fuck are you doing in Ash's house 08:42 "Just because a man is holding a sword, it doesn't mean that he plans to use it as a weapon." rip common sense 08:42 rebun 08:42 i don't think you should kno 08:42 it might scar you 08:42 like what sno did to moni 08:42 Probably 08:42 I think I know o.o 08:42 Yeah, not a big mystery 08:42 I mean 08:43 The Cha t l ogs 08:43 http://49.media.tumblr.com/c822675571786f58405a884ccc61ab2b/tumblr_o3l1urHc1p1tupuzso1_1280.gif 08:43 looool these wardens in Hardtime 08:43 you can get wanted for using a banana as a deadly weapon 08:44 hARD TIME I LOVE HARD TIME 08:44 The wardens are shitty 08:44 * PierrotEclipse releases berds 08:44 ik 08:44 *ikr 08:44 * Foxdini shoots berds 08:45 what else would you use a sword for 08:45 Ass? 08:45 Took that out of context, Sera 08:45 Yeah so did I 08:45 ser, you finely-chop your ass with a big sword too? 08:45 Yes 08:45 w hat 08:45 Every morning 08:46 * Rebun123 intense breathing to contain laughter 08:46 I use only the sharpest of swords 08:46 s er a stoph 08:47 u used to call me on my cellphone 08:48 I'll brb. Need to restart my laptop 08:48 Yess, I won this game 08:48 * Rebun123 dances 08:49 * PierrotEclipse tosses confetti 08:53 DAN 08:53 Wut r u doing 08:53 May, I join? (kappa) 08:53 i'm innocent i swear 08:54 YOU'RE INNOCENT 08:54 Okay guys 08:54 he said it 08:55 I AM 08:55 he's innocent. 08:58 ping?? 08:59 I'm back 08:59 WB Sera ^^ 08:59 Thank 08:59 Ugh I really hate this time of the year 08:59 Because I need to sit with my window open for 49360743 years to judge whether or not it's warm enough to keep the window open or not 09:01 * SketchNebula plays flute lazily 09:03 * Yuki Burrito Izumi doots 09:10 * Chaotic Chrome noots 08:44 * Foxdini shoots berds 08:45 what else would you use a sword for 08:45 Ass? 08:45 Took that out of context, Sera 08:45 Yeah so did I 08:45 ser, you finely-chop your ass with a big sword too? 08:45 Yes 08:45 w hat 08:45 Every morning 08:46 * Rebun123 intense breathing to contain laughter 08:46 I use only the sharpest of swords 08:46 s er a stoph 08:47 u used to call me on my cellphone 08:49 * PierrotEclipse tosses confetti 08:53 DAN 08:53 Wut r u doing 08:53 May, I join? (kappa) 08:53 i'm innocent i swear 08:54 YOU'RE INNOCENT 08:54 Okay guys 08:54 he said it 08:55 I AM 08:55 he's innocent. 08:58 ping?? 08:59 I'm back 08:59 WB Sera ^^ 08:59 Thank 08:59 Ugh I really hate this time of the year 08:59 Because I need to sit with my window open for 49360743 years to judge whether or not it's warm enough to keep the window open or not 09:01 * SketchNebula plays flute lazily 09:03 * Yuki Burrito Izumi doots 09:10 * Chaotic Chrome noots 09:21 ded 09:28 >Yuki leaves when I come back 09:28 >cries 09:29 rip 09:29 and WB kaine 09:30 meh tis ok i'll just stalk her DA 09:30 and danke 09:33 i 09:34 ? 09:34 iiii 09:34 >sneezes all over monitor when jetcj posted that 09:34 are you a wizard 09:34 yes 09:35 i swear a bird just made motorcycle noises and was vibrating across the window 09:36 aSH COME BACK I'M GOING INsANE IN HERE 09:36 i like how cats hate me but raccoons don't 09:36 i went idiot ball and petted a stray raccoon outside 09:36 even though she chewed off the bars on my window 09:40 speaking of cats, here comes mine now 09:41 i'm lucky it can't jump from screen to screen 'cause i'd be ded right where i'm sitting 09:21 ded 09:28 >Yuki leaves when I come back 09:28 >cries 09:29 rip 09:29 and WB kaine 09:30 meh tis ok i'll just stalk her DA 09:30 and danke 09:33 i 09:34 ? 09:34 iiii 09:34 >sneezes all over monitor when jetcj posted that 09:34 are you a wizard 09:34 yes 09:35 i swear a bird just made motorcycle noises and was vibrating across the window 09:36 aSH COME BACK I'M GOING INsANE IN HERE 09:36 i like how cats hate me but raccoons don't 09:36 i went idiot ball and petted a stray raccoon outside 09:36 even though she chewed off the bars on my window 09:40 speaking of cats, here comes mine now 09:41 i'm lucky it can't jump from screen to screen 'cause i'd be ded right where i'm sitting 09:50 i am a squirrel 09:54 hey ser 09:54 do you think boonhole is act ually gonna add more DLC to MKXL? https://twitter.com/noobde/status/706180797972115458 09:54 I hope he does 09:54 I doubt that there will be anymore characters tho 09:55 It'll probably just be skin packs from now on 09:55 I once had a German plumber come over, and he accidentally hooked my gas connection up to my shower. I guess old habits die hard. 09:55 BA DUMTSS 09:56 * Kaineborg cues laugh track 09:56 i always knew there would be more DLC 09:56 I hoep we git new gueest characters 09:56 MKXL is gonna have more DLCs? 09:56 there was a reason why MKXL was never marketed as "Komplete" or as the GOTY edition 09:56 probably 09:56 Nah JK I hope we get rain 09:56 3 tweets about more DLC? 09:56 this is a tease for sure 09:56 Hope so. I wouldn't mind some more skin packs. 09:57 Sketch, you live? 09:57 i heard some rumors about some KP1 skins and I think Gamestop pics on MKXL accidentally linked skins for KP2 09:57 * Kaineborg pokes Jetcj 09:57 jijk 09:57 Yes. 09:57 Hello. 09:57 I'm alive. 09:57 ... why are you calling me sketch 09:58 I don't know if Alex is in your pings lel. 09:58 what the fuck is this 09:58 It is lmao 09:58 Ah, fair enough. 09:58 Wanna PM? 09:58 Uh 09:58 Sure I guess 09:58 You sound uncertain. 09:58 Would you not like to? 09:58 I don't mind, of not. 09:58 I hate the Cosplay Outfit's 09:59 *if 09:59 I like the cosplay skins just because I hate all of Cassie Cage's other skins 09:59 Which reminds me 09:59 I unlocked Undercover Cassie 09:59 For MKXL 09:59 I want undercover Cassie 10:00 But I can't get MKX mobile 10:00 wHY IS TOPP DOGG DOING THE QUAN 10:00 c: 10:00 i'm c yri ng 10:00 Well. I can get it, but I won't be able to do anything else on my phone 10:00 It takes up a shitload of memory 10:00 and it sucks up my battery 10:01 I can suck up your battery baby. ;) (cory) (kappa) 10:01 BA DUM TSS 10:01 Oh lordy 10:01 Sera 10:01 Holy shit I'm gonna make that a pick up line. 10:01 Wat 10:01 Have you seen Cyber Sub Zero? 10:01 ark pls 10:01 Yes 10:01 pierrot pls 10:02 Guuud 10:02 Cyber Sub Zero completely fucked up my character plan 10:02 Assriel have you ever seen a cyber dildo? (cory) 10:02 yes 10:02 Because y'know how every character has 3 variations and you get kombat kard stuff for using those variation? 10:02 *variations 10:02 ark have you ever used a cyber fleshlight? 10:02 Oh yes I have. 10:03 Triborg has 4. So I'll have to play through as him 4 times instead of 3 like everyone else 10:03 Boi rai chi isn't bad I guess? 10:03 It twists and turns and throbs on your paenus. 10:03 It's better than the real thing. :P 10:03 ikr 10:03 Leatherface is fucking savage 10:03 Leatherface wants cassie cooge 10:03 Ah shit. 10:03 I gotta go. 10:03 Leatherface has the greatest brutality in the game 10:03 I'll catch you all later. 10:04 Bye, Ark 10:04 Smoke and Cyrax are basically Mileena and Sektor and CSZ are pract ically Quan Chi 10:04 See ya. 10:04 bye 5G 10:04 I thought Smoke was gonna be noob 10:04 ;-; 10:06 a theory i saw is that Tri-Borg has Noob's soul 10:06 though 10:06 i don't see why he would like the cyber initative 10:06 According to Bo' Rai Cho, Noob Saibot is apparently still alive 10:06 ^ 10:06 and Chameleon is in this timeline 10:06 He says something about it in an interaction with Sub Zero 10:07 I'll find it 10:07 Noob Saibot, Chameleon and Shang Tsung will be in MK11 for sure 10:07 there's no reason why they wouldn't be in it 10:07 i'm really hoping Ermac's ending becomes canon 10:07 I don't even know what Ermac's ending is 10:08 basically Ermac is sent to inspect something and a naked Shang Tsung absorbs all of his souls 10:08 something like that 10:08 Alex, Private Messages. Unless, you're busy or sometihng. 10:08 oh 10:08 *Something 10:08 igjkchl\\\ 10:08 chchchc 10:08 CHHCHCH 10:08 What? 10:08 CHIA 10:09 I got Krimson Emrac 10:09 and apparently Shang Tsung is posing as Reptile and Liu Kang 10:09 mike 10:09 don't worry 10:09 So did I 10:09 Hm? 10:09 Jetcj is a wizard, they're practicing their spells 10:09 duh 10:09 they made me sneeze 10:09 chchchiA 10:09 Hm, okay. 10:10 either that or they're doing stuff with Ash 10:10 eitheror 10:10 ;) 10:10 wait 10:11 wAIT 10:11 chchch actually means something in my personal dictionary lel 10:11 but i will nevar tell >:U 10:11 I hate how people are saying Star Fox Guard is FNaF 10:11 Same 10:11 ash is showing me images on his lapto- 10:11 pORN 10:11 PORN 10:11 I SAW PORN 10:11 no 10:12 no you didnt 10:12 it doesn't surprise me (kappa) 10:12 stop yopur lying 10:12 That reminds me 10:12 yopur 10:12 >:C 10:12 I shall get a Fox amibo 10:12 LOL 10:12 you know what 10:12 i'm making my font automatically smol 10:12 yes 10:12 so then o one will ever see 10:13 okay my key is beig a shit 10:13 fuKC 10:13 KEY 10:13 i bet it was klaypollo 10:13 it was 10:14 lel 10:14 i made my text- 10:14 OH GOD 10:14 i mEANT FOR IT TO Be 10PX 10:14 do n;t refrhes 10:14 don't refrehs 10:14 for your eyes 10:14 n o ASH 10:14 SKATCH 10:14 WHAT DID YOU DO 10:14 XDDDDD 10:15 i' put too many 0' s 10:15 CALLED IT 10:15 UJESUS 10:15 jUASYGDYA 10:15 skexth 10:15 SKTECG 10:15 SKATCH YOU MADE ME SQUESAK 10:15 stop having SKEX 10:15 SQUEAK 10:15 JES US 10:15 skex? sounds interesting 10:15 /notification 10:15 oh go d 10:15 n OJ N 10:16 WHAT THE HELL I REFRESHED 10:16 AND JETCJ IS SUDDENLY THE FUCKING HULK 10:16 d o nt 10:16 i 10:16 odnt 10:16 now 10:16 am having 10:16 NO 10:16 breathing issues 10:16 i'm cryi ng 10:16 okay okay i'll fix it 10:16 i spit out my iced tea all over the monitor 10:16 thanks jetcj 10:16 nopls 10:16 leave it pls 10:16 i'm soRRY 10:16 i am enjoying IT 10:16 Dafaq is going on 10:16 okay fine 10:16 YES 10:16 Alex, what the fuck have you done? 10:16 i'll make it better for you, sera 10:16 :D 10:16 10:16 oh 10:17 dat some big ass text 10:17 oh lordy 10:17 okay don't refresh 10:17 breathe in 10:17 breathe out 10:17 mr. gavin take me to your beach house 10:17 saying don't refresh makes me want to refreh 10:17 but 10:17 i like this text 10:18 Oh, well. 10:18 Pierrot and I think the same 10:18 We both refreshed 10:18 Well, uh 10:19 why did you REFRESH I TOLD YOU NOT TO 10:19 my eyes 10:19 they burn 10:19 jesus christ sketcharoo 10:19 Mine refreshed on itself 10:19 perché revin 10:19 perché sorella 10:19 this is fucking great 10:19 lmao 10:19 Okay, guys 10:19 Refresh again :^) 10:19 i should prob- 10:19 Skatch, did the PM go through? 10:19 LOL 10:20 what did you do rebun 10:20 * Rebun123 rolls on the floor dying 10:20 wb moik 10:20 okay so how about now 10:20 Alex made her text small. 10:20 i cant see sketchs text 10:20 oh yay 10:20 >her 10:20 >her 10:20 >her 10:20 okay so how about now 10:20 aa im LAggING 10:20 I'M NOT A HER 10:20 yay 10:20 >her 10:20 >her 10:20 >her 10:20 I'M A THEY 10:21 i can see it now 10:21 sketch's text is still big as fuck 10:21 Oh, sorry. They. 10:21 i think jetcj fixed it i don't have to translate it now 10:21 last time i checked i ain't got no PUSSY 10:21 nvm 10:21 last time i checked i ain't got no PUSSY 10:21 pUSSY 10:21 now ya'll fuckers listen up nao 10:21 'now ya'll fuckers listen up nao' 10:22 i'm gonna tell ya'll a rly gud STORy 10:22 'i'm gonna tell ya'll a rly gud STORy' 10:22 once upon a time 10:22 there was a fax 10:22 this fax 10:22 was named 10:22 faxy grandpa 10:22 'once upon a time 10:22 there was a fax 10:22 this fax 10:22 was named 10:22 faxy grandpa' 10:22 okay I need to refresh i'm lagging 10:22 faxy grandpa decided to go around the world 10:22 and suck dick? 10:23 and do nice things for people 10:23 There 10:23 one day 10:23 there was a butterfly 10:23 25 10:23 Your text is normal again 10:23 oh damn it 10:23 NOT FAIR 10:23 (c:>) 10:23 i want it to be SMOL 10:23 yeah it's normal now 10:23 * SketchNebula cries 10:24 I wonder what would happen if you used small with small text 10:24 just what i did 10:24 it's just the usual 10:24 oh 10:24 * Foxdini http://i.imgur.com/at4v9cx.png 10:24 shhh 10:24 okay time to go to personal CSS nad make my text huge 10:27 bRB LASAGNA 10:28 http://i.imgur.com/ZeTKUVo.jpg found this very kind image 10:39 OKAY IM BACK BICHES 10:39 bye 10:40 Your names back? 10:40 I'm sorry, what? 10:40 You've lost me. 10:40 Sup? 10:40 Hello there, Zombeh. 10:40 Hey Ark. 10:41 Damn, it's not very active here, eh? 10:41 It's inactive while there's like, 10 people here 10:42 Ark? 10:42 ARK?! 10:42 He's ded... 10:47 i smell grilled cheese 10:47 No you don't 10:47 Ohhh 10:47 Grilled cheese. 10:47 I love grilled cheese. 10:47 My brother always taunts me when he steals my grilled cheese. 10:47 And I taunt him when I steal his 10:48 i'm trying so hard not to say virginity 10:55 VIRGINITY 10:55 There I said it for you 10:55 lol 10:55 danke susnut 11:04 oh baby a triple 10:23 there was a butterfly 10:23 25 10:23 Your text is normal again 10:23 oh damn it 10:23 NOT FAIR 10:23 (c:>) 10:23 i want it to be SMOL 10:23 yeah it's normal now 10:23 * SketchNebula cries 10:24 I wonder what would happen if you used small with small text 10:24 just what i did 10:24 it's just the usual 10:24 oh 10:24 * Foxdini http://i.imgur.com/at4v9cx.png 10:24 shhh 10:24 okay time to go to personal CSS nad make my text huge 10:27 bRB LASAGNA 10:28 http://i.imgur.com/ZeTKUVo.jpg found this very kind image 10:39 OKAY IM BACK BICHES 10:39 bye 10:40 Your names back? 10:40 I'm sorry, what? 10:40 You've lost me. 10:40 Sup? 10:40 Hello there, Zombeh. 10:40 Hey Ark. 10:41 Damn, it's not very active here, eh? 10:41 It's inactive while there's like, 10 people here 10:42 Ark? 10:42 ARK?! 10:42 He's ded... 10:47 i smell grilled cheese 10:47 No you don't 10:47 Ohhh 10:47 Grilled cheese. 10:47 I love grilled cheese. 10:47 My brother always taunts me when he steals my grilled cheese. 10:47 And I taunt him when I steal his 10:48 i'm trying so hard not to say virginity 10:55 VIRGINITY 10:55 There I said it for you 10:55 lol 10:55 danke susnut 11:04 oh baby a triple 11:32 smut 11:35 hey sexies (kappa) 11:47 http://v.asylumst.com/cast/src/130708448491.jpg 11:50 sunset please play tf2 with me i'm lonely as fuck playing with bots ;; 11:50 that back tho 11:53 hddhsh 11:53 K fine but gimme a sec 11:53 I'm werkin on my UTRP profile then once I'm done I'll join 11:53 i have starbucks 11:54 c: 11:55 also 11:55 im in the mood for film noir for some reason 11:55 hm 11:56 maybe i should hook my tv up again and look to see if there are any movies on 11:56 i think amc plays movies loke that 11:56 * Arca Asami aggressively thinks 11:57 sketch help 11:58 wb moik 11:58 ash what did you get from starbucks 11:58 strawberries and cream frappe 11:58 hmm 11:59 im really in the mood for like 11:59 some swing music 11:59 and some black and white 40's crime movies 11:59 maybe something like sherlock holmes 11:59 but like 2016 03 06